1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing a multilayer device which emits coherent luminous radiation (laser radiation) upon the application of electric power. The device is formed of a substrate, a first epitaxial layer, an active layer which emits luminous radiation of a desired wavelength, an optical and electric confinement layer, a further optical and electric confinement layer and an electric contact layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known, solid-state laser structures emit luminous energy from zones having lateral dimensions on the order of few micrometers. Various methods have been developed for confining the passage of electric energy into the luminous emission region in an effort to obtain the maximum electric-optical conversion efficiency. Currently known methods that are industrially reproduceable and produce high yields involve the use of commercially available semiconductor substrata.